The Hands of Fate Were Ticking
by articcat621
Summary: Ginny starts a summer romance with Gabrielle, and even though the end is near, neither or them want to let go. F/F.


A/N: JKR owns everything. I'm only borrowing her characters. This was written for the HP F/S Project Challenge: themes: summer fling and the Ultimate F/S Competition. Enjoy!

* * *

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

"You'll be going back to Hogwarts soon, and I'll be going back to Beauxbatons."

Ginny frowned. She didn't speak, only tightened her grip on the hand in hers.

"Gin, we can't just pretend the breakup won't happen."

Ginny remained silent, the tears pouring down her face. She had known from the beginning that this wasn't going to last… it was only a summer fling. But still, that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Ginny, look at me," she softly commanded, placing her hand on her lover's cheek.

She turned to look at Gabrielle. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Gabrielle said, smiling at her. Gently cupping Ginny's face, she leaned forward and kissed her.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Gabrielle had come to England for the summer, to help plan her sister's wedding. But the summer was drawing to a close, and after the wedding tomorrow, Gabrielle would return to France. Return back to her real life.

The two of them had agreed that this… whatever it was, wouldn't last. But that was before feelings became involved.

Ginny loved Gabrielle, with every fiber of her being. But they both knew that wasn't enough. Gabrielle would leave, and Ginny would be alone once more.

"I'll miss you," Gabrielle whispered, doing her best to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"And I'll miss you Gabby, so so much." Ginny leaned forward, her forehead touching Gabrielle's.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

"But I'll never forget the wonderful memories we made. Remember the day when we made necklaces out of the dandelions?" Gabby said, a smile on her face.

"That was the day I gathered up enough courage to kiss you," Ginny said, wistfully smiling.

Gabby let out a small laugh. "And then I was bit by a gnome! Nasty little beasts…"

Ginny laughed as well. "We did have a good summer."

"Yes, we did."

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Ginny leaned forward, kissing Gabrielle passionately. Her hands found Gabby's waist, gripping it tightly. Their tongues battled one another, fighting for dominance. Eventually, they broke apart.

Ginny didn't want to let go… she didn't ever want to let go.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Ginny let out a sob. "This is too much… I can't do this." She stood, rushing into the house leaving a heartbroken Gabrielle behind her.

Gabby reached up, wiping her tears away. She didn't want to leave Ginny.

But she didn't have a choice. They were stuck the current, which was dragging them out to sea. They couldn't fight it… it was too late.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Gabrielle reached up and wiped her tears away, watching as her sister bonded herself to Bill. It was beautiful…the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The two of them walked onto the dance floor and began to twirl around the room.

Looking around, Gabrielle found Ginny in the corner, talking to Harry. She bit down the sting of jealously. Of course when she left, Ginny would probably start to pursue Harry again, all thoughts of herself flying out the window.

_But that's what you agreed too, _Gabby reminded herself.

Sighing, she crossed the room, only to find Ginny disappear. Harry grinned at her apologetically. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Gabrielle huffed, moving to the corner of the room.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Gabrielle, watching as she waltzed around the room in Fred's arms. She wasn't jealous… at least that's what she told herself.

But feeling upset wouldn't do anything. Gabby was going to leave, and Ginny couldn't do anything about it. There was no use feeling jealous because they weren't a real couple. Only a summer fling.

Suddenly, a patronus appeared in the middle of the room. Ginny listened in horror as Kingsley's voice boomed out.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Chaos erupted.

Gabrielle looked around as people started running left and right. She heard the familiar pops of Apparition and heard someone scream.

Turning, she saw Death Eaters had infiltrated the party.

"Mum!" Gabby cried, rushing towards her mother.

But before Gabby could reach her, she saw a flash of green light. Her mother slumped to the floor, unmoving.

A scream escaped her lips.

"Gabby!"

Before she could turn, she felt a body slam into her, wrapping their arms around her.

Gabrielle couldn't speak. She could only store at her mother's body.

"Come on, Gabby, we have to go."

She felt Ginny tugging on her hand, but didn't move. She couldn't move. Gabby was frozen in time, not wanting to move forward or backward.

"Gin, let's go!" a male voice called out.

Gabrielle felt someone else grab her other arm; seconds later, she felt the familiar pull of Disapparition.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Once they landed, Ginny looked around frantically. "Charlie, what the hell happened?"

Her older brother swore, noticing Gabrielle had fainted. He picked the small girl up, carrying her to his bed. Making sure she was all right, he turned to his frantic sister.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, pacing back and forth.

"Bill's secret flat."

Ginny arched her eyebrow. "I didn't know Bill had a secret flat."

"Well, he does. But I need to go back… stay here, okay? And don't answer the door or Floo for anyone."

Ginny nodded numbly. Charlie disappeared with a pop, leaving the two girls alone. A sob escaped her lips.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Gabrielle looked up. "Gin?" she whispered, watching the figure pace back and forth.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," Ginny said, throwing her arms around Gabby's neck.

"My mother…" Gabrielle whispered, horrified.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Gabby began to sob.

Ginny crawled into the bed with her, pulling Gabby into her embrace. The two of them held onto each other through the night, each crying for a multitude of reasons.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

Two days later, Gabrielle stood outside the Burrow, her expression stony. Her father had already returned to France to bring her mother's body. He had returned for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle had known the English War was escalating, but she hadn't realized how grave it was.

Molly had been silent, horrified about what had happened. Two other people had died that night… Gabby didn't know them.

Looking around, she felt tears sting her eyes when she realized Ginny wasn't there. She wasn't going to say good-bye.

"Ready, darling?" her father asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Gabby nodded, kissing Fleur and Bill good-bye.

Looking around, she frowned. Ginny wasn't here, and their time was up.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

"Wait!" Ginny cried, running down from the house. She tackled Gabrielle in a hug. "Don't leave," she whispered. "I'm not ready for you to leave."

"I have to Ginny," Gabrielle whispered. "We knew this would happen."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," the redhead pouted.

Gabby smiled at her sadly. "Thank you, Ginny, for everything," she said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll miss you, love," Ginny whispered.

"Come with me," Gabby said, her eyes flashing. "France is safe… Papa and I will keep you safe."

Ginny felt tears. "I can't," she said, trying to keep her composure. "I'm needed here."

Gabby nodded. "I know, you're so brave Ginny," she said, leaning forward before kissing each of Ginny's cheeks. "The pain will heal," she said, cupping Ginny's face.

"If you say so," Ginny replied, trying to smile.

_The hands of fate were ticking…_

"Come on, love, it's time for our portkey to activate," her father said, motioning her forward.

"Good-bye, Ginny," Gabby said, waving to the girl she had come to love.

It was hard, but this was unavoidable. All things come to an end sooner or later.

You just couldn't fight fate.


End file.
